From Nobody to Somebody
by Aix98
Summary: After saving a certain blonde haired girl, Percy finally found a family that he always wanted. He and the girl grew up together and eventually went off to their separate ways. Percy made his living through singing. When he visited his family again, he found that things had changed. What will he do when he found out the girl he grew up with isn't the girl he used to know? Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the Percabeth fanfic I was talking about. Sorry it took a while for me to upload, because I was mainly focusing on my second fanfic, "Eternal Love". So, the summary will explain mainly how this started. All and all, I'll go with you guys throughout the story. And no, Eternal Love will not be discontinued. This will not be based on any Greek or Roman mythology. It will be based on real world. No monsters or gods whatsoever. Also, I'll be using a first person POV for this oen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HOO characters.**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's POV**

I was running away from the cops, the foster home, the orphanage and everything that was chasing me, yelling at me to come back. I didn't want to go back. I want to start a new life, a better one.

Hey guys, I'm Percy Jackson. I'm currently seven and I'm running, running away from my old life. During my time at any foster home, to say I was treated like dirt seemed like an understatement. At least, that's how I felt. Abusive step fathers, bullying stepsiblings and crazed mothers. I didn't know that those kind of people even existed. At some point of my life after a few orphanage and foster homes, I snapped. I ran away and kept my distance from any people who tried to even talk to me. I was even more comfortably if they ignored me.

I ran until I reached a convenience store and went inside. I took a peek from the door and saw that The Uglianos were no longer chasing me. Why I ran away from them, I'll tell you later.

When I realized my surroundings, I was shivering. I wore thin clothes and a pair of jeans. The same clothes that I wore for the past few months. The Uglianos didn't really care how I dressed. They just cared that I finished my job as their servant, or slave.

The store was awfully cold because I wasn't used to air conditioners. The only cold feeling that I would get was when it was raining or snowing, where I was forced to sleep outside if I left one of their antique vases covered with dust.

"Hey kid, you alright?" The clerk said. I looked at him and nodded. I rarely talk to anyone. Scratch that, I don't talk to anyone. I don't even remember the last time I heard my own voice. "You need anything?"

I shook my head and pointed out, signalling that I was heading out. "Okay then, be careful." The clerk said. I went out and to my luck, it started raining. I grumbled and walked while hugging myself, trying to keep myself warm as best as I could. At least it was warmer than the air conditioner.

That might sound weird, but it's true. I guess my body is used to the coldness of the rain.

I was walking down the street as I hugged my body, trying to stay away from everyone as far as possible. It was night and this was New York. Even if you wake up in the middle of the night, there would still be people on the sidewalk.

I walked down a corner when I saw a girl with blonde hair across the street. I don't know why, but my vision tunnelled and focused at her. I didn't see her face. She was a bit shorter than me, so she might be around my age. She looked like she might've been sobbing. She didn't have an umbrella or a raincoat. She just stood there at the very edge of the pavement. Then, she stepped onto the street and the traffic hadn't even stopped. She was trying to kill herself.

Without thinking that she was four traffic lanes away from me, I rushed forward, ignoring the cars that were passing by. I ran towards her and tackled her back to the pavement as a cab managed to halt to a stop. One second later and both of us would be dead. Everyone who was passing by stopped and looked at us. The cab driver stepped out of his car and rushed towards us.

"Hey, hey, are you both alright?" The cab driver asked with concern. I looked at her face. I was taken aback when I saw her grey eyes. It reminded him of storm clouds. Her grey eyes were rimmed with red and her cheeks were puffy, signalling that she had been crying. Maybe that would explain why she tried to kill herself.

"I'm fine." The girl said. I just nodded, not wanting to speak to anyone. The cab driver hurriedly led us to his taxi, but the girl was reluctant to follow. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I need to make sure you're safe. Where're your parents?"

"They hate me. I ran away." The girl said. I just watched them.

"Well, you shouldn't do that. Your dad is maybe worried about you right now. Come on, let me take you home. I promise if you don't like it there, you can call me and you can stay with me, deal?"

The girl stared at him for a few seconds with her intense grey eyes. "Only if he can come with me." The girl said as she looked at me and laced her fingers around mine. That was unexpected.

"Sure, as long as it's fine with him." The cab driver said. Without saying anything, I just nodded. The guy led us to his taxi and opened the door for us. The girl kept holding my hand and went in, dragging me along. When we got in, the man asked, "Where's your house little girl?"

"Just turn left at the next intersection." The girls said softly. She sounded fragile and sad. She still had her fingers intertwined with mine. Then, she leaned her head on my shoulder. I know that eight year olds aren't supposed to be embarrassed by this, but I couldn't help but blush.

"Is she your sister?" The guy asked as he looked at me from the rear-view mirror. I shook my head. "Your cousin?" I shook my head again. "Who is she?" I shrugged. "You don't talk much, do you?" I nodded.

"Right here mister." The girl said. The driver stopped in front of a normal house. It looked like the kind of house that normal families would live in. A front porch, a lawn, a garage and just about everything a normal house would have.

"Let me walk you to the front door." The cab driver said. "I'll get my umbrella." The guy stepped out and opened the back trunk. He took out his umbrella and opened the car door for us. He took both of us under his umbrella and walked us to the front door. He ringed the doorbell a few times before the door was opened.

The man that had opened the door was in his bathrobe. He had sandy coloured hair and brown eyes. I thought this guy was no way the girl's father, but I stand corrected when his eyes widened as she saw the girl who was still holding my hand. "Annabeth!"

The girl, Annabeth, hid away behind me. I held my hand protectively around her as I glared at her father. I didn't know why, but if Annabeth tried to kill herself, then her family must've done something bad.

"Um, excuse me; are you this girl's father?" The cab driver asked. Annabeth's father looked at him.

"Yes I am. I'm Frederick Chase. And you are?" Annabeth's father offered the cab driver his hand.

"Earl, Earl Stanley." The cab driver shook Mr. Chase's hand. "Um, can we come in? It's raining."

"Oh, sure. Please come in." Mr. Chase invited. Annabeth continued to hide behind me as we entered the house. The house was messy and neat at the same time. There were a mess of books, blueprints and stationary all over the table on the living room, but they were neatly placed. I don't know if that made sense, but it sounded right. Mr. Chase invited us to sit on the couch. Annabeth never did let go of my hand even when Mr. Chase pleaded. "Linda, my dear, we have guests." Mr. Chase called.

"Who is it?" A female voice called, who must be Annabeth's mother. A woman came out of the kitchen. She was a pretty Asian woman with her red highlighted hair tied in a bun. Her eyes widened when she saw Annabeth. "Oh, Annabeth!"

"Mommy!" Annabeth said as she let go of my hand and ran straight to her mother's embrace. Annabeth hugged her mother tightly, not wanting to let go. When she finally let go, both of them had tears on their eyes.

"Where have you been? You got us worried!" Mrs. Chase said.

"Sorry, mommy. The boy saved me." Annabeth said as she pointed at me.

"Saved you from what?" Mrs. Chase asked.

"I think it's best we talk this here. Linda, can you take Annabeth to the shower? She might need it." Mr. Chase said.

"Yes, I will. Come on Annabeth. I'll bathe you this time." Her mother with a smile. Annabeth managed a smile and followed her mother. Mrs. Chase glanced at Percy and mouthed the words _thank you._ Then, Percy saw the same grey eyes in Mrs. Chase's eyes. Maybe that's where Annabeth got it from.

"Now, tell me what happened?"

"Actually, I don't know. The boy does." Earl said. "Unfortunately, he doesn't say much."

"I will, this time." I blurted out. I didn't know why, but I felt like saying something. It's been a while since I said anything. I even forgot how my voice sounded like.

"You do speak and my, my, your voice is beautiful." Earl said. I blushed but I shrugged it off.

"Your daughter, Annabeth, tried to kill herself. I saw her at the edge of the sidewalk. When she stepped onto the street, in front of oncoming traffic, I managed to save her before she got hit. Luckily, Uncle Earl managed to stop before his car hit Annabeth."

Mr. Chase looked pale and sad. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have gone mad at her. She was looking for some paper to draw on, but she didn't realize it was my blueprints. I . . ." Mr. Chase took a deep breath. "I hit her before she ran away." Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. Earl took sympathy and rubbed his back.

"I know I'm not the one to judge, but you shouldn't treat your kids that way. Sure, they make mistakes, but even parents made mistakes. Say you're sorry to her and give her something, to tell her that you're sorry."

Mr. Chase nodded. "Thanks Earl."

Earl grinned. "Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you Mr. Chase." Earl got up. Then, he offered his hand at me. "Come on little fella, let's take you home."

I shook my head. "I don't have a home."

Mr. Chase and Earl looked at me. "Then, where're your parents?"

Tears started to well up on my eyes. "They died in a plane crash. I don't have a family or a home. I have no one."

"You can stay here with me. That's the least I could do for saving my daughter. Stay with us until we found another orphanage-"

At the last word, I backed up away from him. "I'm not going to another orphanage, do you hear me?!" I yelled out. I didn't mean to yell, but every orphanage I go made my brain trigger some unpleasant memories. I guess that made me snap.

"Frederick? Is everything alright?" Mrs. Chase called. She went down the stairs with Annabeth who was wrapped in a towel. Mr. Chase gave her a comforting smile.

"It's okay, dear. I was just asking this young fella if he would like to stay with us." Mr. Chase said.

"Why? Won't his parents worry about him?" Mrs. Chase asked. I put on a sour face at the mention of my parents, as if I had any. Mr. Chase looked at her as if to say _I'll tell you later. _Mrs. Chase nodded. "If it's okay with you, then you're welcome to stay. We have a spare bed in Annabeth's room if you like." Mrs. Chase added with a smile.

I just nodded and smiled a small smile. Mr. Chase looked at her daughter who was trying hard not to meet her father's brown eyes. Mr. Chase walked over to her. Annabeth backed away a little, but her mother put a hand on her shoulder. Mr. Chase knelt down in front of her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry Annabeth. I shouldn't have hit you. I got so angry and you didn't deserve to feel my anger. I was stupid and reckless. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Annabeth stared at him with her grey eyes. "On one condition."

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

"I want pancakes tomorrow, for breakfast." Annabeth said as she grinned. Mr. Chase stifled a chuckle and ruffled her daughter's blonde hair before hugging her.

"Of course, Annie."

"And don't call me Annie." Annabeth argued.

"Oh, well, um, Anna." Mr. Chase teased again.

"Not funny!" Annabeth whined. Everyone laughed, including Annabeth.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys." Earl said as he went to the door.

"It was nice meeting you too. Thank you, Earl for brining my daughter back."

"No problem." Earl said with a smile before he left.

"That reminds me . . ." Annabeth went towards me. "What's your name?"

". . . Percy." I said with a small voice.

"Louder! Can't hear you!" Annabeth said.

"My name is Percy Jackson." I said, slightly louder.

"My gods, your voice is beautiful." Annabeth said.

"Don't be ridiculous." I muttered.

"Well, Percy Jackson, my name is Annabeth Chase. Pleasure to meet you." Annabeth said as she held out her hand. I shook it without looking at her.

"Pleasure meeting you too, even after I saved you." I mused. Annabeth punched me on the shoulder. "Um, ow."

"I'm guessing you're a sarcastic and dumb type of boy." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth!" Mrs. Chase scolded.

"I'm just saying."

"Oh yeah? What gave it away? The dumb look or my sociality?" I said sarcastically.

"I think it was both." Annabeth said again. I grumbled under my breath, only to have Annabeth laugh at me. "Can we keep him?" She said teasingly.

"Oh, Annabeth." Mr. Chase said while smiling and shaking his head. "Sorry Percy, Annabeth is a bit, uh, I don't know how to put it. She's a bit annoying."

"No I'm not!" Annabeth protested.

"Don't worry Annie, I can be annoying too." I said and grinned.

"Not you too!" Annabeth whined. The truth is, I didn't mind if Annabeth was annoying. She and her family had accepted me into one of their own. They managed to make me talk for the first time in . . . Even I don't know since when. I forgot the feeling of having a real family and friends that actually cared about me.

I forgot the feeling of happiness that I haven't felt since my parents died.

**A/N: How was it? Was it good? Am I taking it too fast? Am I copying from someone that I didn't know of? Am I using the same plot line as one story that I've never heard of until you mention it in the reviews? If that's the case, then mention it in the reviews in a GOOD WAY please. So, this is my first Percabeth fanfic. I hope you'll like it. Um, leave a review if you like or hate it. A review always helps. Until then, take care.**

**P/S: I will try to upload faster and divide my time between this fanfic and my Pertemis fanfic. For those of you who are extreme Percabeth lovers, don't read my fanfic. If you want to read it . . . Well, it's your funeral.**

**Again, Eternal Love is not discontinued. NOT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been uploading in a while, but I'm focusing on my other fanfic, 'Eternal Love' rather than this one. Just to keep you all entertained, I decided to upload this one for you. It might be not what you Percabeth fans are expecting, but it's the least I could do.**

**Also, the reason Bobby and Matthew aren't in this story because, well, they haven't even been born yet.**

**So, here's chapter 2. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HOO characters.**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV**

I felt like I had a family again. Mr. Chase had asked me to take a shower because apparently, I smelled like a sewer. They had a spare towel that I could use. Mrs. Chase had offered to wash and dry my clothes so that I wouldn't have to wear Annabeth's clothes for bed. Their bathroom was really a bathroom. All of the foster homes that I have been to before had nothing more that a sink and a toilet. Well, you could use your imagination on how I took baths.

After taking a nice hot shower, I put on the clothes that Mrs. Chase had cleaned and dried out for me. I met her in the living room. She told me Annabeth was already upstairs and was about to go to bed.

"You should go to bed too Percy. It's getting late." Mrs. Chase said.

"Of course, Mrs. Chase." I said politely. Mrs. Chase stifled a chuckle.

"There's no need for that. You can call me Linda." Mrs. Chase said.

"Okay. Thank you, Linda for all that you have done." I said again. Linda nodded with a smile.

"You are a very polite young boy. It was the least I could do after you saved my daughter." Linda said. "Now go to bed, before I make you." She said with fake anger. I managed to laugh a bit before heading upstairs to Annabeth's room.

Now, when they said a _spare_ bed_, _I thought they meant like, _another_ bed.

When I entered Annabeth's room, I don't know. She seemed like a geek. Her room was painted grey and her wardrobe was medium sized that was just right for a kid like her. She had a study desk facing at the far corner of the room. It had a laptop, thick books and lots of random papers. Maybe it's just me, but that didn't seem like the kind of things that a kid of my age would read. But hey, if she could survive through books _that _thick, she must be pretty clever.

Annabeth was sitting on the bed as she stared towards the window. I knocked on the door, signalling that I was coming in. Now, here's the real problem. The bed wasn't really separated. Scratch that, it was only one bed but it was huge enough for two of us. Annabeth had a sour expression on her face when she looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't like sleeping with boys. Boys can do creepy stuff to girls. Daddy told me that when I was younger." Annabeth said as she glared at me with her grey, stormy eyes. I sighed. I've had several stepsiblings who had the same problems and it always ended up with me sleeping outside.

"Look, I'm not like those boys. I wouldn't do anything to you, especially after your family had treated me nicely. I understand. I'll just grab a blanket and I'll sleep on the couch downstairs, okay?" I said with a sincere smile. Annabeth's expression softened as she realized I wasn't sleeping with her tonight.

"You would really do that?" Annabeth said as she widened her eyes.

"I know it might be uncomfortable for you, because it would be your first time sleeping with a boy. So, until you are comfortable with me sleeping on the same bed as you are, I will sleep downstairs. Don't worry, I'll tell Mr. Chase that it was my idea." I said as I grabbed a blanket and went out the room.

"Thank you." She said before I left. I went downstairs. The lights were out and there was nobody here. Linda and Mr. Chase were already asleep. I grabbed a pillow from another couch and wrapped myself in the blanket before falling asleep. At last, I could finally sleep on a soft place with a blanket around him to keep me from the cold.

But that didn't stop the nightmares from coming into my head.

I was back at the Uglianos' place, where I was hiding from Gabe, the abusive step father. He reeked of alcohol and molten pizza wrapped in gym shorts. He was banging at the basement door of where I was hiding. I was six and was terrified. Out of all the step fathers that I've met, he was the most abusive one.

"Come out you little punk!" He yelled from the door. As I hid behind a washing machine, trembling in fear, his voice got louder and louder until the door burst opened. "Where are you?" He roared.

I bit back a squeal. I didn't want to reveal my location to him, but he would find out eventually. He started thrashing down the basement looking for me. Clangs of metals were heard as he took down the tool shelf. "Show yourself!" He yelled again. That was when he locked eyes with me from the washing machine. "There you are! Come back here!" He yelled. I tried to run, but he grabbed my arm and yanked it backwards so hard that I fell to the ground. He grabbed me by the neck and strangled me half to death. I choked some air, trying to breathe, but his grip was too strong. "You think you could hide from me?" He growled. He swung his arm wildly to slap me. When his palm connected with my cheek, the dream ended.

I woke up with a scream as Linda shook me awake.

"Percy! Percy! Wake up!" Linda said. I woke up with a start. It was morning already. I realized that tears were falling from my cheeks. I must've been thrashing around because my forehead was beaded with sweat. Without thinking, I hugged Linda tightly. "What's wrong Percy?"

"I had a nightmare." I said softly as I sobbed onto her shoulders. She rubbed my back soothingly.

"It's okay. It's only a nightmare, Percy." She comforted me. I nodded and stopped sobbing. I've had nightmares like those before and I learned how to get rid of the pain and sadness quickly.

"Thank you." I said. Linda ruffled my hair before her face turned into a fake stern.

"That's fine but, what are you doing sleeping in the living room? I thought I'd told you to sleep in Annabeth's room?" She said sternly. I looked down to the floor.

"Annabeth said she wasn't comfortable sleeping in the same bed with a boy, so I slept here until she's comfortable with me. I didn't want to scare her or anything because apparently, Mr. Chase told her that boys can do creepy stuff to girls." I said with a bit of sarcasm. Linda smiled as she kissed my forehead.

"That was very sweet of you, Percy. Thank you for having concern about my daughter." Linda said.

"It's no big deal. After all, it should be me thanking you guys after you invited me to stay here." I said. Then, we were interrupted when a huge yawn came from upstairs.

"Mommy, when are we leaving?" Annabeth said in a daze.

"What are you talking about, Annabeth? Leaving for what?" Linda asked with a confused and yet amused expression.

"You said we were going to the beach?" Annabeth said as she rubbed her eyes. I had to bit my tongue so I wouldn't laugh, but it came out as a snort. Linda just smacked me playfully on the shoulder. Annabeth came down the stairs and went straight at us. I looked back so she couldn't see my face trying to contain my laughter.

"What beach, Annabeth?" Linda asked.

"You said you were taking me to the beach." Annabeth whined.

"You're daydreaming, Annabeth. It's seven in the morning. Who goes to the beach at seven?" Linda said. Annabeth looked around and realized that she was right. At that moment, her face flushed with red. I couldn't hold it in anymore. My voice betrayed me as I burst out laughing. Even Linda managed a laugh. Annabeth frowned.

"Not funny!" She protested.

"Yes it is." I said between laughs. Annabeth glared at me before she started to tickle me. "Ah! Not fair! I'm ticklish!"

"So that gives me an advantage." Annabeth said as she lunged at me and started tickling my ribs. I was laughing hard and Annabeth was having fun torturing me.

"Stop – it – Annabeth!" I said between laughs. When Annabeth finally got off of me, I glared at her. She just smiled innocently until I managed a chuckle. I looked at Linda who was watching both of us intently with a smile on her face.

**Annabeth's POV**

I hadn't had this much fun since, well, ever. I'm not saying that my family was boring, but I get lonely sometimes. Sometimes dad and mom would be busy with work and I'm stuck being alone. I didn't have any friends, because I was considered weird. Percy being here with my family certainly made this place a bit happier. I finally got someone to play with, talk to with and even torture in my spare time. After my little 'quarrel' with Percy had ended, I noticed that my mom was staring at us with a smile on her face.

"What?" Percy managed. I laughed a bit.

"Nothing. You guys stay here, okay? I'm gonna make some breakfast." Mom said.

"Okay mom." I replied as mom went to the kitchen. I looked at Percy who smiled at me. "Percy, thanks."

"For what?"

"For what you did last night. I appreciate it." I said. Percy grinned.

"No problem." He said as he copied the style of a soldier giving a salute. I laughed. His voice was really beautiful. Whenever he spoke, it was like everything had quieted down just to listen to the sound of his voice.

"You know, your voice really does sound beautiful." I stated out. Percy looked at me with a confused expression.

"I really doubt that. Your voice sounds much better than mine." Percy protested. I just smirked.

"Glad you noticed." I said jokingly. Percy made gagging motions. "How dare you!" I started to tickle him again and he started to laugh loudly.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Percy admitted defeat. I had a triumphant look on my face as I got off him.

Maybe he wasn't bad after all . . .

**A/N: Sorry because this chapter is a bit short. Scratch that, it's way too short even for my standards. So, I'll start their high school era in a short while after I cleared things in their childhood. So, uh, leave a review if you like or hate. Like I said, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so here's the awaited chapter. Sorry I haven't updated soon, because I was mainly focusing on "Eternal Love". Sorry to all you Percabeth fans. I hope this chapter won't disappoint you. So, here it is. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HOO**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy's POV**

It's been three days since the Chases adopted me. Linda and Frederick (I'm calling him Frederick now) treated me as their son while Annabeth was treating me like her punching bag, which meant pinching me, punching me, pushing me, teasing me, toying with me and hitting me _playfully._

I was being sarcastic.

So, the Chases and I were having dinner where Linda cooked a delicious meal of pot roast. It was the juiciest food I've ever tasted, so I basically ate like someone who hasn't eaten in ten days and believe me, I know how that looks like.

"Eat slowly! You'll choke yourself." Linda said.

"But it's so delicious!" I said with a mouthful of pot roast. With my mouth full, I think I said: "Bhut itsh sho deyishush!" Annabeth laughed and Frederick joined in. Linda couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, thank you for the compliment, but I don't want you to choke on my meal because it's too delicious." Linda mused. I shook my head and stuffed down another piece of pot roast into my mouth. They just laughed again at my behaviour. After dinner, Frederick told me to get to bed early because tomorrow would be a special day for me.

"Do I have to go to school?" I whined.

"Yes you do, now go get to bed."

"Fine." I grumbled. I brushed my teeth and went upstairs before Frederick called again.

"Wake up early tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!" I yelled back. I went upstairs and see Annabeth was already snoring on her bed. Her parents had prepared a mattress for me on the floor so I could sleep on a soft place rather than the couch. I tucked myself in and fell asleep instantly.

**Line Break**

"Can I go home?" I whined to Annabeth.

"No. This is your first day here and I want you to come with me." Annabeth said with a smile. I groaned. Her parents had registered me into the same school as Annabeth. I didn't want to tell them, but this was the first school I've ever been in my entire life. I learned how to read and write by some of the unfortunate orphan kids like me.

Annabeth dragged me into the school. It didn't look any different than other primary schools I've ever seen. It was a two storey building painted orange. The parking lot was almost full and kids around my age were streaming into the school. I can't say I was excited, because I didn't know anyone here.

"Come on!" Annabeth said as she continued to drag me. I had to keep up so the others won't call me 'Annabeth's New Ragdoll'. The other kids were looking at us funny.

Way to make a first impression.

We reached the school and were about to head to class when a teacher stopped us. He was a middle aged teacher with sandy hair like Frederick's, but he looks much younger. He had several books in his hands which might be text books. From the looks of it, I think the teacher might be one of the normal teachers in the school.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a creepy tone. Annabeth backed away from him and I put one arm in front of her protectively. I glared at him, which surprised him. I didn't care if it's an elderly or a baby, if anyone scares Annabeth will have to go through me. I glared him for a while and he backed down.

"What's it to you?" I hissed back.

"I-I'm just wondering what little Annabeth was doing with a nice boy like you. I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" The teacher asked. Annabeth gripped my shirt closer. The teacher studied us, because this was a weird thing to do for a couple of eight year olds.

"Annabeth was about to lead me to my class. Since you're asking, yes, I'm new." I said with a steely tone.

"Okay then. Forgive me for delaying you to your class. Have a good day." The teacher hurriedly walked away. When he was out of sight, Annabeth hugged me.

"Ow, ow, ow, Annabeth . . . Can't . . . Breath . . . Air . . ." I gasped. Annabeth let go, which was a relief for my lungs.

"How did you do that? Mr. Ralph isn't usually scared with kids." Annabeth explained.

"I just gave him the 'Deluxe Percy Jackson' stare." I said smugly. Annabeth laughed. At the same time, the bell rang. Annabeth grabbed my wrist.

"Come on, let's get to class." She said as she dragged me again. I just groaned and followed her.

You may think that I mature faster than any eight year olds, because I found the class boring. It was decorated with several pictures of rainbows, letters of the alphabet, numbers and basically everything to make you feel like a second grader.

To me, it looked boring. Even though I am a kid, I'm not into those kids stuff. The several years of living as an orphan had made me realized that you have to take care of yourself.

Annabeth dragged me and made me sit next to her. Next to Annabeth was a girl who might've been a rocker. She wore eyeliners, which was weird because the only makeup girls our age would wear would be lipsticks and blushers (don't ask me how I know). Her hair was black and was styled into a punk and emo combination.

"Hey Thalia." Annabeth said giddily. The girl, Thalia, looked at her with confusion.

"I've never seen you this happy before." Thalia said. Then, our eyes met. Her electric blue eyes were intense, as if she's trying to decide if it's best to kill you or torture you. I met her glare with mine, which made her startle. Then, Thalia turned to Annabeth. "Who is he?" Thalia asked and nudged at me.

"This is-"

"I'm Percy Jackson." I cut Annabeth off. I looked into Thalia's eyes and I see sadness, loneliness and depression, as if yearning for something that is out of reach. "You must be Thalia."

"Thalia Grace." An understanding passed between us. "Orphan?" I nodded.

"When?"

"Ran away when I was six."

"Abusive?"

"Cold-blooded." Thalia agreed. Both of us laughed a bit while Annabeth just stared at us with a funny confused look that made me laugh louder. Her expression turned into a frown and I know what's coming.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I said in pain as Annabeth pinched my ribs. She's a girl, but she knows how to hurt a man physically.

When she stopped pinching, she stared at us. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing. We just had an understanding between each other. Me and shorty here." Thalia said.

"Great, and I understand that you can be equally annoying as Annabeth." I grumbled.

Let's just say two fists met my face.

"I'm not annoying!" They protested at the same time.

"Yes you are." I replied.

"She's annoying." They said as they pointed at each other.

"See, you're being annoying again." I said with a grin.

This time, a book met the back of my head.

"You're lucky this isn't my book." Annabeth grumbled.

A teacher came into the class. This one looked friendlier than any other teachers in this school that I have ever seen. She had brown hair with several streaks of grey. Her face gave had that bright glow that seemed to make the room brighter. She's like the kind of person that would make the sun shine brighter, the flowers bloom and the birds sing.

"Good morning class." The teacher said. The class stood up, so I followed their lead.

"Good morning Miss Sally." The class said in unison. The teacher smiled.

"Okay, today we're going to do some painting. Everyone got their drawing papers?" Miss Sally asked. Everyone nodded and showed up their papers, except for me who didn't have anything except textbooks. Miss Sally studied me and smiled. "I don't think I've seen you here before."

"Oh, he's a new student, Miss Sally." Annabeth explained.

"Oh, you are? What's your name, young man?" Miss Sally asked.

"Percy Jackson." I said. When she heard the name, her smiled turned into a frown and she flinched and backed away. I didn't know why, but everyone was scared of me today. Maybe there's some kind of monster was following me. Miss Sally looked at me and studied me carefully. Her eyes were welling up with tears, but she quickly wiped them away and turned her attention back to the class.

"Okay, you can start your painting now. Be sure to submit them to me by the end of the period, okay?" Miss Sally asked with a smile that seemed fake.

"Okay Miss Sally." The whole class replied. I didn't know what to do, because I didn't have any drawing papers or paints. Throughout the period, Miss Sally kept her eyes on me and constantly wiping the tears off of her eyes. Why was she crying, I didn't know. As I looked at her longer and longer, an unfamiliar feeling sparked in my heart. You know the feeling like when you finally found something you've been searching for your entire life? Yeah, that kind of feeling.

"Excuse me for a moment." Miss Sally said as she went out of the classroom. We were left without a teacher. The other students didn't really pay attention because they were focused on their painting. Even Annabeth was focused. She was drawing a child-version painting of the Empire State Building. To me it just looked like a stack of waffles.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I said before leaving the class. I don't know where the bathroom was so I just played by hunch. If anyone asks, I'll just say I want to go to the bathroom. The hallways were empty because everyone was mainly in class. I passed several other teachers, but none of them bothered to pay attention to me. I just did the same to them and wandered around, hoping to find the toilet before I took a piss in the school hallway.

Then, I heard sobbing coming from one of the rooms. It was the teacher's lounge. I know it wasn't any of my business, but I took the chance to eavesdrop.

"-since he was born." I heard a feminine voice finished. She was the one who was crying.

"Don't worry Sally; I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Another female voice said. Miss Sally was crying? Why would she cry? Is it because of me? I leaned closer to the door.

"What if it doesn't? I don't even know if he remembers me." Miss Sally said miserably as she sobbed again.

"Come on, don't think like that. Even if he doesn't remember you, you mustn't give up." The other woman said. Who were they talking about? Is he or she someone important?

"Percy . . ." Miss Sally said my name. I flinched, because I thought she noticed me. "Oh Percy . . . I'm so sorry." What is she talking about? Did I met her somewhere before?

"Sally, I've got to go. I have another class soon. I'll talk to you later, okay?" The woman said.

"Yeah . . ." Another sob. "I'll see you soon."

Then, the woman chuckled. "Heh, who would've thought that the happy-go-lucky Sally Jackson would be crying after seeing her long lost son." The female said. That sent chills down my spine. I backed away from the door, not believing what I was hearing.

Sally Jackson? She had the same surname as I did. She's lost a son. It couldn't be . . .

Could Miss Sally be my mother?

**A/N: I know it wasn't much of a cliffhanger, but this was all I could manage. I'm sorry, but Percabeth isn't my thing, and so does non-greek Percy Jackson fanfics. I hope you liked it, it was a bit rushed and messy, but I had to come up with something, right? Leave a review if you like or hate it, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**

**P/S: I'll try to update faster than I am updating right now. I now I'm inconsistent in updating because my mind is currently blank. So, I'm sorry **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry to all you Percabeth fans. I was focusing on my Pertemis fanfic, 'Eternal Love', so that's why this one seems like it's been on the shelf for too long. So, now I'm back and I'll try the best I can to entertain you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HOO**

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth, your friend is weird." Thalia said to me after Percy left.

"He is." I mused.

"How did you know him?"

"He, um, saved me."

"Wait, he saved you?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Can we not talk about it?"

"Please?"

"Not now, Thalia."

"Aw, come on."

"No."

Thalia laughed. Then, she looked carefully around us; like she was afraid someone was watching. "Hey, Annabeth . . ."

"Yeah?"

"That Percy, did he mention where he was before?"

"No, he doesn't like sharing anything with us."

"Does he usually talk?"

"Well, when we found him, he didn't talk at all. At least now he's talking."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. It's just that, I've gotta a feeling that I've seen him somewhere before. I think he even lived with us before . . ." Thalia's voice trailed off. I knew what she was thinking. _Before her mother died . . ._

"It's okay. Maybe we'll figure something out." I assured her.

"I hope so."

Then, Percy came into the class, but he didn't look very happy anymore.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Percy put on his fake smile and smiled at me.

"Nothing, just had some trouble with the flush." Percy said, but Annabeth knew this was something bigger than the toilet. That sounded wrong . . . Oh well.

"Okay then." I said, pretending to not notice what's happening.

**Line Break**

**Percy's POV**

It was time to go home and I'm waiting outside for Annabeth who was with Thalia in the girl's room.

I didn't know what to think after what I heard in the teacher's lounge. So many questions lingered in my mind. Is Miss Sally my real mother? Why did she send me to an orphanage? Did she love me?

There were so many things reeling on my head that I didn't notice until a girl sneak up on me and yelled "Boo!" I jumped with a scream with an octave slightly higher than usual.

"You must be the new kid." The girl said. She had frizzy red hair and freckles over her face. Her green eyes had a lighter tone than mine. She had that smile that looked like she was trying to make everyone happy.

"Usually, most people starts with a 'What's your name?' instead of surprising them." I said. "To answer your question, yes, I'm the new kid."

"Sorry about that. I'm Rachel, Rachel Elizabeth Dare." The red-headed girl said as she shook my hand.

"You mean like, the Dare Enterprises, Dare?" I questioned.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Well, my dad's calling. See you later." Rachel said as she waved at me. I simply smiled sadly and waved back.

I tried to hide the anger and sadness building up inside me. One time, a few months ago before I moved in with the Uglianos, I stayed for a while with a nice family. A mother and a daughter. The mother was sick and was dying from an unknown disease. They were poor, so the daughter couldn't afford any medical help for the mother.

**Flashback**

"Come on, mom. You need to rest." The daughter said. I never even bothered to ask for their names and they never told me. The mother was coughing up blood onto the floor.

Their house was more like an abandoned house. The wallpapers were peeling off and the shelves and drawers were covered in a thin layer of dust.

"I'm okay. I need to cook dinner for both of you, don't I?" The mother said with a pained smile.

"You don't have to. I'll cook, you just rest. Please?" The daughter begged. The mother coughed some more. "Come, I'll take you to the bed."

The mother nodded and leaned on the daughter as she carried her mother to a bed, more like a mattress on the floor, and set her down gently. The daughter tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Get some rest, okay mom?"

Her mother smiled. "You are still a little girl, yet you have grown so much."

"I got it from you." The daughter said with a smile, making the mother happier. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. Soon, she was sleeping. The daughter turned her attention towards me.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" The daughter asked. I shook my head. It's not because there's only one choice for dinner, but I wanted her family to eat instead of me. Besides, I'm only a guest here. "So, you don't want dinner?" I nodded. "Why?"

I gestured at her and her mother, hoping she would understand. "You're not eating because of us?" The daughter asked. I nodded. "Why?" I made a gesture that said _I don't want to eat because it's your food _(you can use your imagination). "Oh . . ." The daughter stayed quiet for a while. Then, she walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you."

I felt myself blush, but I tried my best to hide it.

**Flashback Ends**

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled and made me jump. Her voice brought me back to reality and out of my thoughts. After that, everything was blurry. The mother died and we had to bury her. The daughter was left alone in the abandoned house. The house got demolished by none other than Dare Enterprises. The last thing I saw before we got separated was her face that looked . . .

"Percy, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"N-nothing." I managed. I glanced over at Thalia who was looking at me by coincidence. If Thalia was younger, she might've looked like the same girl that I'd met a few months ago.

Then, another unexpected event.

Miss Sally walked out from the entrance of the school. She was searching for something in her handbag and dropped her books. "Damn it!" She cursed. I walked over to her and helped her pick her things up.

"Oh look, Percy's being a gentleman, or gentleboy." Thalia mused. Annabeth laughed.

"Thank-" Miss Sally looked up and met my sea green eyes. She gasped. "P-Percy."

"Yes?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Um, thank you for your help." She said. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to let it out. I wasn't sad; I wasn't disappointed, I was angry. I was angry at her for leaving me in the mercy of disgusting beings called 'humans' and making me suffer for as long as I could remember.

"And thank you for leaving me." I said with a dangerous tone. Sally gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She dropped everything on the ground.

"Y-you knew?" She asked as she knelt down in front of me.

"Yes." I simply answered.

"Oh Percy . . ." She reached her hand out and cupped my cheek with her hand. I wanted to say I didn't feel anything, but it would be lying. Her touch felt warm and comforting, something that I had yearned for years of my miserable life. My whole body trembled, resisting the urge to hug her and stayed in her embrace that I had always wanted. I shut my eyes tightly, holding back the tears that were building up. "Percy, I'm so sorry."

"Now you're sorry. What about the times when I was in the streets? When I was abused by my adopted families? When I was outside, in the rain, shivering and hoping that anyone would come and treated me as one of their own?" I let everything out. Tears were now falling from both of our eyes. My hand started to tremble.

"Percy? Is everything okay?" Annabeth asked, but I ignored her.

"When I was starving, when I was begging for mercy and help, when I had to watch other people like me, die from starvation, cold and mugged, where were you?"

She cried even harder. Then, she hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry, Percy. I tried, I tried to find you, but I couldn't. I didn't want to leave you . . ."

"Then why did you?"

"Your father left us. He said he had to go. I knew I couldn't take care of you by myself, so I had to leave you. I had no choice. I didn't want to . . ." She cried some more. "Percy . . . My boy . . . I'm sorry." She begged.

The urge to just hug her and enjoy the warmth of her embrace was overwhelming me. I wasn't even angry anymore. I was desperate. Desperate for the love of a mother and desperate for the comfort that only a mother would give.

"I-I . . ."

"Percy?" A female voice said behind me. Linda had arrived to pick up both of us. "What's going on?" Then, she noticed my mother. "Miss Sally, are you okay?"

"Mom, we need to talk." Annabeth said. "Come on, Thalia. I need your help in this."

Thalia and Annabeth dragged Linda away from us and started explaining things.

Both of us had stopped crying, but I could tell that my mom was holding it back. "Percy, I . . ." Her voice trailed off. I didn't feel like the usual seven year old boy who had seen too much and matured way too fast for a boy my age. Now, I feel like a boy, who just missed his mother.

When Thalia and Annabeth had finished explaining, Linda went over to us. "Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah . . ." My mother stammered.

"How come everything's okay?" I grumbled.

"Percy, look at me." I turned my head towards Linda. "You know your mother loves you, right? In many ways, she suffered as much as you do. She held in a feeling of guilt and sorrow over the years, regretting that she ever let you go."

I glanced at my mother, who was trying hard not to cry. Even though I was still mad at her, I couldn't hide the fact that I love her. I missed her and I want her by my side all the time. My mother's eyes looked into mine, begging for forgiveness.

I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I rushed forward and hugged her as tightly as I could. The dam broke and tears were flowing out of my eyes non-stop. I sobbed into my mother's clothes like a little child who missed his mother. My mother returned with a warm embrace that filled my heart with comfort. She kept muttering "I love you, Percy. I love you so much. I'm sorry."

"Mom . . ." I managed as I cried some more. I would never have thought that those words would come out of my mouth. I hugged her even tighter, not wanting to let her go, not wanting to lose her again.

Linda managed a smile and ruffled my hair. "It's good to see you happy, Percy."

"Does this mean Percy won't be staying with us again?" Annabeth said with a disappointed voice.

"I don't know. Maybe Miss Sally could-"

"I would like him to stay with you." My mother said. I looked up to her.

"What? Why?" Linda and I asked at the same time. My mother managed a smile.

"I know we just met, but I'm going to a teacher's facility for two weeks in Miami. I'm leaving tomorrow and I can't bring you along." My mother said sadly.

"B-but, we just met." I said, about to cry again.

"Relax, Percy. I'll be gone for only a couple of weeks. After that, we'll spend time together, okay?" My mom kissed me on the forehead. I was a bit sad that she'll be away for two weeks, but at least I can spend some time with Annabeth.

"Promise?" I said.

"I forgot how handsome you look. I promise." My mother said with a smile. "You know, you have your grandfather's voice. Swooning, like a lullaby."

"Yeah. Probably when I sing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars', birds will fly me to Annabeth's house." I muttered. Everyone laughed. It felt good to feel like belonging in a normal family.

**Line Break**

**Annabeth's POV**

After the weird incident between Percy and Miss Sally, my mother took all three of us home, including Thalia. Thalia, Percy and I sat on the backseat, because the front passenger seat was occupied by our backpacks and my mother's handbag.

"Why is Thalia coming with us?" Percy asked.

"I'm going to sleep over at Annabeth's house. Problem?" Thalia glared at Percy.

"Children, no fighting." My mom said from the driver's seat.

"We're not fighting, we're glaring." Percy stated out.

"Well, be careful."

I managed a laugh. Percy and Thalia had made a quick bond, but I didn't know if it was a positive or negative bond. All I know is, they're getting closer. Perhaps Percy will be my new best friend, aside from Thalia.

After all, he's the one who saved me.

"Percy, try singing something." I suggested.

Thalia nodded. "Yeah, I want to hear your voice."

"You're already hearing it. What am I supposed to sing?"

"Anything." Annabeth said.

"Yeah Percy, I'd like to hear your voice as well." My mom said.

"Oh come on, you can't be serious."

"Oh, we're dead serious." I said with an evil grin.

"Fine." Percy grumbled. He took a deep breath before he started to sing, but he didn't look at us. Instead, he stared at the windows and his mind probably wandered somewhere else.

_**To see you when I wake up**__**  
**__**Is a gift I didn't think could be real.**__**  
**__**To know that you feel the same as I do**__**  
**__**Is a three-fold, Utopian dream.**__****_

_**You do something to me that I can't explain.**__**  
**__**So would I be out of line if I said "I miss you"?**__****_

_**I see your picture.**__**  
**__**I smell your skin on**__**  
**__**The empty pillow next to mine.**__**  
**__**You have only been gone ten days,**__**  
**__**But already I'm wasting away.**__**  
**__**I know I'll see you again**__**  
**__**Whether far or soon.**__**  
**__**But I need you to know that I care,**__**  
**__**And I miss you.**_

_**(I Miss You – Incubus)**_

I sat there next to him, and stared at him in amazement. His mother wasn't exaggerating. His voice was like a lullaby, lulling people to sleep. I looked at Thalia's face and saw that she was definitely amazed. I couldn't see my mother's face from the rear-view mirror, but I could tell she was impressed.

"Wow . . ." I managed.

"You have a really beautiful voice, Percy." My mother said.

"Well, I can't say I do have a beautiful voice because that would be bragging."

"Just take the compliment." Thalia grumbled.

"Um, thanks." Percy said.

"Can you sing one more time?" I pleaded.

"I think one song is enough for today."

"Aww, please?" I made a pouting face.

Percy shook his head. "No. Maybe some other time."

"We're here children." My mother said. I looked out the windshield and saw my house. I quickly got out of the car, followed by Thalia and Percy.

When I arrived at the front steps, my father greeted me with a warm smile. "Daddy!" I said joyfully and ran to hug my dad. My dad laughed and ruffled my blonde hair.

"Hey there princess, how's school today?"

"Boring." I said honestly. Well, honestly, it was boring.

"Well, where are Percy and Thalia?"

"We're here Mr. Chase." Thalia said as they came up the front steps along with Percy and my mother.

"You know Thalia, you can call me Frederick if you like." My dad said.

"It's okay, I'm used to it."

My dad smiled. "Percy, how's your first day at school?"

"Boring." Percy said.

"Agreed." Thalia added. My parents laughed as my mom entered the house. Annabeth hurriedly took her shoes off and rushed to her room, put her backpack away and went towards the kitchen.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Percy asked.

"She's always like this whenever she came back from school with Thalia." My mom explained.

"Thalia, help me prepare dinner!" I yelled from the kitchen.

**Percy's POV**

"That's my cue." Thalia said as she went to the kitchen to help Annabeth. I shot Linda a worried look.

"Do they know what they're doing?"

"Relax, Percy. They've done this hundred of times." Linda reassured me.

Then, I heard Annabeth said to Thalia in the kitchen, "Let's make something special, okay? Pass me the knife." I shot Linda another look.

"On second thought, I think I'll watch over them." Linda said.

"You should, before they kill the salt." I said. Linda laughed before going to the kitchen. I, on the other hand, went to the bathroom and took a shower. It felt good and relaxing. I know it sounds silly, but I sometimes sing in the bathroom when I'm showering, washing my hands or took a shit.

_**Hey hey hey**__**  
**__**It's a beautiful day and I can't stop**__**  
**__**myself from smiling**__**  
**__**If we're drinking, then I'm buying**__**  
**__**And I know there's no denying**__**  
**__**It's a beautiful day, the sun is up, the**__**  
**__**music's playing**__**  
**__**And even if it started raining**__**  
**__**You won't hear this boy complaining**__**  
**__**Cause I'm glad that you're the one who**__**  
**__**got away**__**  
**__**It's a beautiful day**__**  
**_

_**(Chorus from It's A Beautiful Day – Michael Buble)**_

"Hurry up!" Thalia yelled from outside while banging on the door. I stifled up a laugh and finished as quickly as I could.

Maybe I'll end up a singer or a famous star, I thought to myself.

**A/N: I know, I know, I turned the story into shite. But hey, the summary explained everything. You can't deny that you were half expecting this type of story. Well, anyways, here's an update. I'm sorry if it's a bit rushed and rough, because I was way too focused on making a chapter for Eternal Love, so, yeah. Here's something to keep Percabeth fans entertained. So, leave a review if you like or hate it. A review always helps. Until then, take care.**


End file.
